Drabble de Shinattori
by Shinattori
Summary: Les drabbles rédigés par Shinattori lors de ces premières expériences avec les fics seront aussi classé sous cette catégorie ses nouveaux drabbles.
1. Déclaration sous le cerisier

C'était un beau matin de printemps. Le temps était dégagé, les roses emplissaient l'air d'un parfum léger. Les détectives boys jouaient, mais Mitsuhiko paraissait bien distant en cette matinée. Ai alla lui demander ce qui le dérangeait, Mitsuhiko lui demanda de le suivre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ils se trouvaient devant un cerisier. Ai ne comprit pas pourquoi il l'avait amener ici. Quand il lui prit les mains, le déclic se fit et elle rougit. Il lui dit:

-Depuis que je te connais je n'ai jamais vraiment su  
Comment te dire les mots qui me tenait à cœur  
Mais maintenant je peux te le dire sans aucune pudeur  
Ai, je t'aime


	2. La déclaration caché

Si j'avais su qu'il partirait  
Hardi vaillant et orgueilleux  
Il était tout pour moi me consolant et me calmant  
N'y pouvant plus depuis longtemps  
Idiote et bornée en même tant  
Ce que je garde en moi  
Habitant le fin fond de mon cœur  
Il faut que je te révèle maintenant

J'aurais du te le dire plus tôt  
En ne sachant ce qui arriverais

Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps  
'  
A partir de ce moment  
Il faut que tu reviennes  
Me rassurer encore une fois  
Et comblé le vide de mon cœur


	3. Lorsqu'un crit retentit

La nuit était fraîche pour une soirée d'hivers et la brise soufflait faisant claquer les battant de la fenêtre. La maison était silencieuse alors que le père et la mère dormaient. Soudain un cri vint briser la tranquillité qui s'était installée. Le père leva les yeux vers le réveil. 4 heures du matin. Il poussa un soupir puis décida d'aller réconforter le pauvre bébé. Il alla dans la chambre du nourrisson, ferma la fenêtre et empoigna un livre d'enquête. Lorsqu'il entama la lecture, tous les cris disparurent. Et les larmes qui perlaient aux yeux du bébé furent remplacées par un sourire amusé. Et alors que le père continuait de narrer, sa femme, qui s'était également levé, orna également d'un sourire ses lèvres, et alla embrasser son mari pour le remercier. Puis Yukiko alla se recoucher, en laissant Yusaku rendormir le bébé, loin de se douter que dans quelques années, ce dernier pourrait lui aussi enquêter.


	4. Rêve brisé

Kogoro était saoul comme à l'accoutumer, et ses yeux cernés ne pouvaient plus rien discerné en étant à moitié fermé. Sa femme lui ordonna d'aller se coucher. Ce dernier n'eut rien à répliquer car déjà une torpeur venait de l'agresser. Cette dernière le faisait délirer et dans les songes qui venaient le touché il se retrouva projeter dans un grand bâtiment. A ces côtés se trouvait une personne aux cheveux châtain et bouclés. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder car cette vision soudaine venait de l'enchanter. Mademoiselle Yoko continuait de le fixer d'un regard assuré et plein de bonté. Il cru sa chance arrivé et déclara sa flamme à celle qu'il voyait déjà devenir sa femme. Cependant un cri retentit, Kogoro se réveilla bien que toujours à moitié endormit. Eri le regardait d'un regard plein de haine en lui narrant sa peine de se voir être trompée dans ses rêves cachés. Malheureusement Kogoro n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, sa femme venait à nouveau de l'abandonner.


	5. Sentiment libéré

Conan venait de se lever avec une mine fatiguer. Il alla rapidement se doucher et s'habiller. Puis il se rendit en cours où il alla étudier. Il connaissait déjà tout et s'ennuyait beaucoup, quand il remarqua quelque chose qui le troubla, Ai n'arrêtait pas de l'observer. Mais quand elle se sentit repéré, elle détourna la tête et fit semblant de s'intéresser aux exercices que le professeur venait de lui donner. Conan préféra abandonné car il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'incriminer, lorsqu'il sentit un bout de papier s'écrasé sur son cahier. D'un geste il le cacha et déplia le message. Il venait de Ai qui lui donnait rendez vous pendant la récré. Conan, ne comprenant pas les problèmes du cœur lorsqu'il était concerné, ne cessait de se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir. 

Lorsque la cloche sonna, il sortit hors de la salle et alla au lieu convenu.  
Elle arriva quelque minutes plus tard, lui prit les mains et força son regard à se fixé dans le sien:

-Depuis que je te connais mon cœur est oppressé  
Et depuis tant d'année il ne rêve que de te dévoiler la vérité  
Aujourd'hui un secret que j'ai supporté trop longtemps  
Va enfin être libéré après longtemps d'emprisonnement

Pendant qu'elle avait dit ces paroles elle s'était rapproché  
Et déposa sur ses lèvres la marque d'un baiser

Je t'aime, dit elle


End file.
